fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 3
New Heroes "Oh bloody hell! It's so cold here!" Anna shivered. "I know, let's hurry to Brightwall I hope it's not snowing there" Adam said as they made their way down the snow covered trail. Xander then began growling as they were crossing a bridge as Anna and Adam stopped. "What's wrong boy?" Adam asked. "I think that's what's wrong" Anna said pointing to some rocks as a wolf stood up and howled as the pack of wolves snarled and growled at them as they ran towards them. "Inferno!" Adam yelled hitting one with the fire spell and sending it flying back. "Get away!" Anna yelled swinging her hammer and hitting it on contact and sending it hitting the rocks and the ground as they saw none of the wolves get back up. "Whew! We won" Adam said. "Yeah but that was only thee there may be more out here" Anna said as they continued down the path fighting more wolves along it till they reached the bottom where the sun was shining and no snow was on the ground as they followed the path to Brightwall. "Man, it's not so cold down here" Adam said. "Brightwall is getting closer, we better hurry" Anna said. After leaving the mountain area they reached the large bridge that lead to Brightwall as they walked on the bridge that was beginning to fall apart and towards the gates. "I see you're approaching Brightwall a most charming little hamlet and a perfect opportunity to acquire yourselves with the fine, honest people of this kingdom far from the bustle of the city and the factory smoke of course a less charitable mind would term them simpletons" Jasper said. "Are you kidding me? Last time I visited this place these morons couldn't even count back my change every time I bought something at the stores" August said. "But I encourage you to show in their stores, drink in their taverns, and otherwise partake in their small-town pleasures" Jasper said. "Let's see what clothes are for sale, I don't like these Dweller outfits for this place people keep staring" Anna said. "No, we gave the last of our gold away remember? We'll change later" Adam said as they headed up towards the biggest building in Brightwall. "Your father built this place? Wow I would have loved to come here when it was open" Anna said. "So would I" Adam said as they pushed opened the large doors into Brightwall Academy as they looked at the books scattered on the floor and the desk ahead with the librarian who was reading a book. "The library is closed by order of the King, we don't serve drinks, we don't sell chicken feed, please leave before soldiers suspect you of gaining any real knowledge" Samuel the Librarian said. "What?" Anna said as Adam cleared his throat as Samuel looked up at them. "Sweet papyrus! Real visitors! I'm afraid I was speaking the truth, King Logan has closed the Academy, I'm little more than a custodian these days" Samuel said. "Adam" Anna said as they reached to their sides and held up their Guild Seals. "By the holy bookmark! The Guild Seals! I haven't seen it since the old Hero King last came here, then you are...?" "The prince, yes" Adam said. "Oh my, please come this way" Samuel said as they followed him down some stairs, "your father told me that one day a challenger bearing the Seal would come seeking entrance to the Reliquary, but I never imagined it would happen in my lifetime, it was he who founded the Academy, of course I have often wondered how he would react to see it in its present state" he said as they headed toward big metal doors. "He be sad" Adam said as they stopped by the doors. "Here we are, I can't tell you how many of our researchers and professors have studied this door hoping to unlock it's mechanism but I knew there was only one thing that would ever open it" Samuel said. "Hey Adam the symbol on the door looks like the Guild Seal" Anna said. "Hmmm" Adam said putting his Seal on the door as it glowed and the gears all began to turn as the metal doors opened into a large dark hall way down deeper underground. Anna and Adam began walking down the stone staircase into the large tomb with Xander sniffing the ground. "This place is huge! Your father built this place under the Academy? What relic is he keeping down here?" Anna asked. "I don't know" Adam said as they reach a hall with old wooden bookshelves with many books. "Some of these books are older than my father" Anna said picking up one the old books and blew of the dust. "Anna check this out" Adam said as she left the hall and towards the edge Adam was looking down at as Ana gasped to see how deep of a drop there was. "Wow" Anna said. "Come on" Adam said as they began heading down some stairs till they reached a locked door as a blue orb flew to a drop with a sword symbol. "Ah-hellow, Jasper here again, I believe that amazing device is what is known as a Flit Switch however on the subject of amazing things, you will not believe what we have just found in the Sanctuary you should both come back as soon as you possibly can" Jasper said. Upon transporting back Anna and Adam saw the Sanctuary was now clean and spotless and looked good as new. "Wow dad you two really did good here" Anna said. "This sanctuary contains an armory, within which there are some truly remarkable weapons, heroic weapons which your father left for you, this way please" Jasper said standing next to the entrance to the armory. Upon entering they approached two statues that were hold a hammer and a sword. "It would seem this one came with a note Annabel" August said standing next to the hammer, "it says 'for Annabel' it seems she and the old Hero King knew you two would come here" August said. "Now admittedly, these weapons don't appear particularly impressive—yet however, according to the book, they actually change as you use them, becoming more deadly and developing fantastic properties, they are living weapons, and the way in which you fight with them determines how they evolve!" Jasper said. "They can do that?" Anna said. "Amazing" Adam said as Anna took the hammer and placed her mother hammer on the statue and Adam took the sword. "According to the book, the hammer can grow large and heavier with use, incredible" Jasper said. "And the sword?" Adam asked. "That sword is certain to cut a swatch though your foes and depending on whom you kill and how it will grow even more powerful, well now that you both have a proper weapon, you should return to the chambers underneath Brightwall Academy" Jasper said. "Okay" Adam said as him and Anna were teleported out of the room and in fron of the Flit Switch. "Ah yes — the Flit Switch, now, the way you activate these is by hitting them, your new weapons should serve that purpose ably" Jasper said as Adma hit the switch with the sword as it flew into a slot in the building across from them as the place began to shake as dust fell and a bridge came out and made them a new path. After walking the bridge they entered a room where they saw Wisps in the air above them. "Oh they're lovely, what are they?" Anna asked as one flew into the ground as a Hollow Man rose from the ground with a roar and with glowing green eyes. "What the hell is that thing?!" Adam asked as they drew their weapons. "A Hollow Man, the Wisps can control them they have a major weakness for the Inferno spell so use that to your advantage" August said. "Here comes more!" Anna yelled as Adam hit one with Inferno and Anna slammed her hammer down on a Hollow Man as two more rose from the ground. "How many of these things are there!" Anna yelled. "Keep fighting!" Adam yelled smacking a Hollow Man with his sword as Hollow Men began to surround them. Anna and Adam then began destroying every last Hollow Man still they stood back pressed to each other both panting and waiting for more as the room shook and a bridge formed to the other side of the tomb. "Let's go" Adam said placing his sword on his back as Anna followed him into area that looked like it caved in a bit as they reached the edge as a red Flint Switch speared away from them. "Try hitting it with that spell" Anna suggested. "Alright, Inferno!" he yelled hitting it as it went blow and a staircase rose in front of them as they walked on it and saw cages with Wisps all over hanging from the celling with chains as Adam stepped on a blue arrow as it made another part of the floor come up in front of them. "A puzzle of some sort, come on" Anna said. After reaching the other side and tired from fighting Hollow Men Anna and Adam quickly made their way as they reached a broken bridge with water below. "So we jump?" Anna asked. "Yep!" Adam said diving down with Xander following as Anna dived after them. After they hit the water and swam to the top they swam towards a gold circular door at the top of some stairs as Adam stood on a Will activated plate as he flared the Inferno spell and the door opened. Adam and Anna entered a large room and fought off more Hollow Men. After moving deeper into the chamber and fighting endless numbers of Hollow Men they reached another stair-less path with a yellow Flint Switch. "Ah hello...yes you'll recall that I mentioned that Flint Switches require a knock from a melee weapon-well, it seems that was only particularly correct" Jasper said. "Get to the point Jasper" August said. "According to the book, only blue switches require melee weapons, the red variety requires magic, and to activate yellow switches, you must shoot them with a firearm fortunately, that section of the book also indicated where some firearms were located and these weapons-well they must be seen to believed" Jasper said as they teleported back to the Sanctuary. "Ah-so the weapons in question were also left for you by your father, they are in the armory" Jasper said as they entered the armory where two guns were on display. "Like the sword and hammer, these astonishing weapons evolve over time as you use them, becoming even more fearsome, they can cause more damage and achieve other incredible effects" Jasper said. "Hmmm" Adam said taking the rifle as Anna picked up the pistol. "No one's going to get close to you if you don't want them to, in the meantime experiment and see what incredible properties are waiting to be unlocked!" Jasper said as Anna and Adam were teleported back in front of the Flint Switch. Adam then shot the switch with his rife as the place shook and a new bridge formed with Hollow Men coming down it. "Target practice time" Anna said as she and Adam began firing the Hollow men with their guns. After many fight Adam and Anna were walking up a bridge. "I swear if I see on more Hollow Man or Giant Beetle I will scream!" Anna growled as they entered a large room where they saw something in the center. "I think that's it" Adam said. "Finally!" Anna said. "Wait listen" Adam said as they began to hear music box melody. "Is that a music box?" Anna asked. "It is" Adam said as they approached the pedestal with the object glowing in the light as they saw it was indeed a music box with a light coming out of the top as Adam picked it up and they were both engulfed in a bright light. "You have both done well, now step into the light there is much you need to know" Theresa said as they saw a portal of light in front of them as both Anna and Adam entered it. Adam and Anna then found themselves in front of the gate with see through follower they have as Theresa appeared before them. "Congratulations heroes, touching the Guild Seals was an indication of what you could become, reaching the music box has proven what you both already are, no one but a hero could have done it, you both have begun to learn what powers you possess and there is still greater potential within you both but you have only take the first step in your journey, Albion is crying out for a revolution and for someone to lead it winning supporters to your cuase will be hard leading them against Logan will be even greater challenge but it's one you must accomplish" Theresa said. "I'll make him pay for what he did!" Adam growled. "This is not a matter of personal vengeance as long as your brother sits on the throne, Albion is in great danger, one the music box, it will show you the truth" Theresa said. Adam then turned the handle as the topped opened up with a glowing red light as they were both blinded by a bright white light as they saw the map of Albion in the War Room back at the castle with Logan approaching it. "This is my Albion, it's cities will bow to my law or they will burn it's mountains will bend to my will or they will fall, this is my Albion it's people will do as I say or they will die it's future will be as I decree or it will end I have seen what must be done and nothing will sand in my way we will be greater and we will be stronger, no matter what sacrifices we must make this is my Albion, and I will see it destroy before I surrender it" Logan said as the vision ended and they were back of the Road. "If any part of you still doubted the necessity of a revolution, you have your answer the kingdom will face its own annihilation under your brother rule, now do whatever you must to gain your first ally, for you cannot lead a rebellion without followers, Sabine is a good man and his people are strong" Theresa said disappearing as the second gates opened and two statues of Adam and Anna both in fight posses with their weapons appeared on the two pedestals as they approached several new chests. Adam then opened one of the chests as his gloved hand glowed as his magic now got stronger. Anna then opened another chest as both her hammer and Adam sword glowed as they held them in the air as they both glowed in a bright light as they saw their weapons had transformed. "Amazing" Adam said looking at the sword then opened the next chest as their guns glowed and evolved into their second stage. "Come on let's go" Anna said as they went into the light and teleported in front of Samuel who was reading as he screamed and papers flew everywhere. "Blessed index cards, you made it! This is cause for great rejoicing, Albion has heroes again! If I ever can be of assistance, I will be honored to serve you" Samuel said. "I knew you would succeed, sir" Jasper said. "I never doubted them for a second" August said. "You now have proof positive of your heroic status and I believe Walter has made some progress with the mercenary problem he's waiting for you outside the local tavern" Jasper said. "Let's go Anna" Adam said. "Right behind you" Anna said following.